trevortest4fandomcom-20200215-history
Photo stories
As a user, I want to add an already uploaded photo to an article. *Button in toolbar. *On click, it opens a modal/dialog with X recently uploaded photos. **Exit/close button. **Clicking outside closes the modal. **Pagination. *When I click on the thumbnail, it adds the following wikitext to wherever the user's cursor is located: (displayed at the thumbnail in the VE) *The file wikitext must not interfere with any existing wikitext. (bold, headings, links) As a user, I want to delete a photo inside an article. *User can click on a photo to select it. **Highlights as selected *If user hits 'delete' or 'backspace' key on their keyboard, the image is deleted from the article. As a user, I want to resize a photo in the VisualEditor. *A way to directly enter the desired width? *When a user hovers over the border of the image, the cursor changes into a bi-directional arrow cursor. *User can click and drag the border to change the size of the image. *Min size? *Max size: width of the article: 670px. As a user, I want to be able to place my photo in any location in the VisualEditor. *When user hovers over image, their cursor turns into a 4-way arrow cursor. *User can drag and drop the image anywhere in the article. *The file wikitext should never interfere with existing wikitext. *Only snaps? **To header? **To paragraph? **To sentence? *Way to directly determine the alignment? *What about inline images? As a user, I want to upload a photo from my computer and add it to an article. *In the "add photo" modal, a section with copy saying "upload from computer" *"Choose file" button -- opens standard browser photo explorer *Modal has an "upload" button *On click, it adds the wikitext to wherever the user's cursor is located: (displayed at the thumbnail in the VE) *The file wikitext must not interfere with any existing wikitext. (bold, headings, links) As a user, I want to drag and drop a photo from my computer directly into the VisualEditor. *User can drag and drop any supported image file from their computer into the VisualEditor editing surface. *As they hover over the surface, the blinking cursor moves with the user's cursor. *When the user releases the click, the image is uploaded to the wiki and the following wikitext is added to wherever the blinking cursor icon is located: (displayed at the thumbnail in the VE) *The file wikitext must not interfere with any existing wikitext. (bold, headings, links) As a user, I want to search for photos on my wiki so I can find one to add to an article using the VisualEditor. *Inside the "add photo" modal, a search field exists. *A "search" button appears next to it. *When a user types in a query and clicks "search" (or hits enter key) the X suggestions are replaced with search results.) *When I click on the thumbnail, it adds the following wikitext to wherever the user's cursor is located: (displayed at the thumbnail in the VE) *The file wikitext must not interfere with any existing wikitext. (bold, headings, links) As a user, I want to search Flikr for photos so I can find one to add to an article using the VisualEditor. *Next to the search field in the "add photo" modal, a dropdown exists **Default is "this wiki" **New option: Flikr *When a user types in a query and clicks "search" (or hits enter key) the X suggestions are replaced with search results from the selected provider. *When I click on the thumbnail, it adds the following wikitext to wherever the user's cursor is located: (displayed at the thumbnail in the VE) *The file wikitext must not interfere with any existing wikitext. (bold, headings, links) As a user, I want to type in a caption for my photo. *When a user hovers over the caption part of a thumbed image, their cursor changes to a text edit cursor. *User can click and the blinking cursor appears. *User can type in the caption. *User can use basic text editing tools in toolbar: bold, italics, link. As a user, I want to make a photo a link. *User can click on an image to highlight it. *User can click "link" button in toolbar. *Standard link editor opens. *On save, the image has new wikitext: *When someone clicks the image in the VE, the link speech bubble appears under it -- as a text link does. As a user, I want to toggle my photo between thumb / not-thumb. *TBD As an admin, I want to encourage users to choose an image licensing option upon upload. *Goals: **Encourage users to explain where a photo came from. **Provide a default license option for wikis? As a website, I want good file names... for SEO *Any image that is uploaded to an article (from any source and any method) should be renamed to File:PAGENAME.jpg. *If PAGENAME.jpg already exists, then a (01) is added to the end: example: File:PAGENAME (01).jpg, File:PAGENAME (02).jpg, etc.